


The Double Edged Sword of Justice

by Raven_Rissa95



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anderfels (Dragon Age), Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), F/M, Hawke & Varric Tethras Friendship, Healer Anders (Dragon Age), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Justice, Mental Instability, POV Alternating, POV Anders (Dragon Age), POV Hawke (Dragon Age), POV Third Person, Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Reunions, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Varric Tethras' Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rissa95/pseuds/Raven_Rissa95
Summary: She survived the darkspawn attack on Lothering, became the Champion of Kirkwall, and escaped the Fade, but as tired as she is, Hawke's work is not over yet. She left behind someone dear to her to help the Inquisition, and she fears what may have happened in their time apart. Did Justice finally drive Anders to lose his mind, or was he able to hold on until she could return? She must locate him before they travel to Weisshaupt together, but what will she find? The Anders she loves, an insane mage, or a dead man?
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Matt Rhodes' concept art for Anders in Dragon Age: Inquisition.
> 
> View it here:  
> https://external-preview.redd.it/G-QgIW37lSUQ9PWsygwx34vojeZVKN6xxr5V2E0EKH4.jpg?auto=webp&s=ff9c3afdbda2d86d93de0d431f5b91a761d9f648

**Hawke**

_“P-Please… Please don’t go, Hawke.”_

Deep in thought, Hawke lost herself in the last memory she had of the man she loved.

_“I’m sorry,” she told him. “Varric called for me. Corypheus is the cause of all the demons we keep seeing pop out of those green rifts everywhere. You know I can’t leave that be. That creature is free because of me. I have to help Varric and the Inquisition stop him.”_

_Anders’ eyes welled as he stared into hers, fingers trembling as they grabbed her armour. “Please,” he begged again, “I don’t know if I can handle Justice without you. You keep me sane. At least let me come with you. Don’t leave me alone.”_

_Although it pained her, she couldn’t agree to his request. She had seen the way Corypheus had affected his mind before, when they had first come across the darkspawn magister, and so she couldn’t in good conscience bring him with her into the lion’s den, where he could be affected again. “You know I can’t do that,” she said, apologetically. “I can’t risk anything happening to you. You’ll be safer here, away from Southern Thedas.”_

_Anders hung his head in defeat. “There’s no budging you, is there?”_

_Hawke shook her head. She wound her arms around his waist and held him close. “I’m sorry,” she said again. “I don’t_ want _to leave you, but it’s something I have to do.” She pulled back a few moments later, reaching up to pull his chin towards her, and pressed her lips softly against his. “I love you, and that’s why I have to leave you here. But I’ll come back for you, okay? I promise. When this is all over and it’s safe again, I will come back.”_

_“You’d better,” he warned. “I can’t live without you. You have my whole heart, Hawke.”_

_“And you have mine.”_

_Anders held her against his chest for a few more moments, holding her so tightly she could barely breathe, but she allowed him to hold her for as long as he wanted until he finally let go, realisation in his wet eyes that they were to part ways. “I’ll wait for you, for as long as it takes. I’ll wait right here in this cave in the middle of the desert until you come back to me.” He took her cheek in his hand and kissed her lips, then planted a kiss on her forehead. “You have no idea how much I’m going to miss you. I just hope I can…” His voice cracked. “That J-Justice won’t…”_

_Hawke gave him an encouraging smile. “Hold on for me. You know I’ll come back. Even if you feel Justice’s grip tighten, think of me, okay? Don’t let him win.”_

_Anders flashed her a weak smile. “I’ll do my best, love.”_

“…You okay there, Waffles?”

Hawke pushed her large black fringe away from her face and rubbed her eyes. “Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine, Varric.”

The dwarf watched her with concern across the wooden table they shared beside the fireplace at the side of the entrance hall of the Inquisition’s base, Skyhold. “You look tired. Everything all right?”

Hawke shot him a look.

Varric laughed awkwardly. “Yeah…stupid question. I’m sorry about Stroud, but I’m not sorry that you’re not dead instead. I’m very glad I didn’t lose my best friend.”

A small smile crept its way onto Hawke’s face. “Well, it’s a well-known fact that you guys can’t do anything without me. You’d all go crazy without me to solve your problems.”

Varric chuckled. “Speaking of crazy, what happened to Blondie? I haven’t heard much of his whereabouts after Kirkwall’s Circle of Magi kicked him out of their group on account of him being the cause of their apostate status. You two are still a thing, right?”

The smile slipped from Hawke’s face. “I left him in the Anderfels, but I haven’t heard anything from him in months. I told him to stay there so he was out of harm’s way, like Carver needs to be, but I don’t know if he’s unable to contact me or…if he…” She swallowed hard as a lump began to rise in her throat. “I’m going to leave soon to find him. To make sure he’s still…”

Varric pursed his lips. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “It’s not easy, caring for someone who causes you such emotional turmoil.” He glanced over at his crossbow, Bianca, propped up against the wall beside the table. “We can’t control who we love.”

“I have to head towards Weisshaupt in Stroud’s place to tell them what happened with Clarel and Magister Erimond, but on the way I’m going to find Anders. See if he’s…” She stopped as her voice threatened to break. “No, he’ll be there. I have to have faith.”

“Blondie’s tougher than people give him credit for. He’s lasted this long, I’m sure a few months away from you isn’t going to break him.” Varric reached across the table and took Hawke’s hand, giving her a comforting squeeze. “And if I know him like I think I do, he’s not going to do anything stupid. He knows that would hurt you. That man, as crazy as he is, loves you. I’d offer to come with you to find him, but the Inquisition still needs me. Corypheus isn’t dead yet.”

“And I’m sure they’d be lost without you,” Hawke teased.

Varric snorted. “Of course they would! These people wouldn’t know a thing about Wicked Grace without me to guide them. Uncultured fools.”

Hawke let slip a giggle, and they both fell into a comfortable silence. Varric absentmindedly shuffled the pack of cards he always kept on his person, and Hawke leant back in her chair, staring into the orange flames that crackled beside them, her feet propped up on the table.

So many feelings and thoughts swirled within her, making her nauseous. Anders’ fiery look as he stood proudly amongst the ashes that floated down from where the Chantry once stood in Kirkwall, blown to pieces by his hand. How he had called out to her on his knees as Justice tried to take over when Corypheus affected his mind in the Grey Warden prison. His tearful eyes as he had begged her not to leave him alone to help the Inquisition. It all made her chest clench and her heart ache, threatening to choke her.

But there were good memories too. How they had walked through Kirkwall’s streets together, hand in hand, challenging nearby Templars to cross them with their eyes, daring them to touch the fabled Champion of Kirkwall and her lover, both apostates. The day her mother had died, he had held her in his arms all night as she cried herself to sleep, never once letting her go. He would tenderly heal all her wounds after every battle, kissing each one. He had her back in more ways than one, and even if he had a corrupted spirit within him, he was still Anders deep down. The man she fell in love with was still in there, struggling to surface—

A frightening memory suddenly tore into her mind. _“Anders is going to die_ ,” the demon in the Fade had told her. _“Just like your family and everyone else you ever cared about.”_ Its demonic voice sent a chill straight into her bones, making her shudder. “I’m going to leave tomorrow,” she said quickly. “I wanted to be the one to slay Corypheus once and for all, but I’ll leave that up to you and the Inquisitor. Perhaps you can right my wrong for me.”

Varric sighed. “Corypheus being released wasn’t your fault, Hawke. If anything, it was mine. It was my idea to go to that prison in the first place. If I hadn’t followed those leads, he may have stayed locked up.”

Hawke shook her head. “His influence was too strong. He would have found his way to us eventually, one way or another.”

“Well, I meant what I said. It’s not your fault this has happened, and neither is Stroud’s death. You can’t go blaming yourself whenever something goes wrong.”

Hawke smiled sadly. “That’s where you’re wrong, Varric. It’s always my fault. My sister, Bethany, died because I wasn’t fast enough to save her from that Ogre. Carver was made a Grey Warden because I allowed him to come with us into the Deep Roads. My mother died because I didn’t pay enough attention to her. Kirkwall’s chantry was blown up because I couldn’t see that a spirit of Vengeance was slowly taking hold of the man I love, and now Corypheus is destroying the world because I wanted to be a hero and free a Magister just so I could kill it…but I didn’t, did I? He survived and now look what he’s done.” She ran her fingers through her jet-black hair, clenching tufts in her fists. “My brother owes Stroud his life, and now the man’s dead. You know what hurts the most, Varric? That we argued for the last few hours of his life. I didn’t get to say a proper goodbye or even say sorry for what I’d said. He sacrificed his life to atone for all the harm the Grey Wardens had done, the harm I berated him for.” She closed her eyes as she inhaled slowly, attempting to stay composed as the defensive walls she had put up threatened to crumble. “Everyone close to me has bad things happen to them,” she muttered. “They suffer or die. Sometimes it’s both. But Anders…he doesn’t make me feel like that. He makes me feel like he needs me, like I help him rather than hurt him. It’s refreshing to know I’m not damaging someone for once.”

Varric shook his head at her in disbelief, his eyes welling with sympathy. “You’re wrong, Hawke. It may seem that way to you, but you have to remember that although some people have been hurt, you’ve also helped a lot of people too. You may not have been able to save Bethany, but you protected Carver and your mother when you escaped Lothering. You protected a city as best you could from a Qunari invasion—not many people can say they’ve done that! You defeated a maniac Templar who wanted to kill everyone, and you’ve helped the Inquisition by giving them information and fighting alongside the Inquisitor. You’ve done so much good for the world, Hawke. Don’t forget that, because I won’t let you.”

Hawke blew air out of her nose as one corner of her mouth turned up. “Thanks, Varric. I’ll try.”

“Now, get some rest,” he ordered, giving her knee a gentle pat. “You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow. I’ll see you off in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Anders**

_Breathe, Anders. Just breathe_.

Curled up in front of a campfire, hidden way inside a cave made by dozens of large rocks stacked together in the middle of the desert, Anders struggled. His breathing was ragged, his body trembling as he held himself, rocking back and forth, eyes closed. _Breathe. Breathe. I’m okay. I’m fine._

**_So many mages are out there suffering, and you are sitting in this cave like a coward!_**

“No, I’m not,” Anders said aloud to the voice booming in his head. “I’m not a coward. I _was_ a coward, because I followed your advice, Vengeance. I lied to Hawke, afraid to tell her what you were making me do. But I am not a coward anymore! L-Leave me alone.”

**_I cannot leave you alone when I am inside you, can I?_**

Anders felt Vengeance laugh, an odd feeling that surged within him, making him want to laugh too, but he gritted his teeth and forced it down. “Then shut up, will you? I will never again follow your ideas—”

**_You mean_ ** **your _ideas. I am inside you. Where did I get these ideas from if not from you? Ideas of justice against Templars who treated you like vermin, who treat all mages like vermin._**

Anders whimpered, hands clutching at his head. “You dare speak of justice,” he spat. “You are not him. Justice ceased to exist when he entered my body, and _you_ took his place. A demon.”

**_A so-called demon who is only following what is in_ ** **your _heart, mage._**

Anders shook his head, desperate to rid it of the deep voice booming in his ears. His body trembled so hard he was almost vibrating. He could feel the fibres of his being beginning to tear. The stitches that separated him from the spirit were coming loose, and the fabric of two beings were so close to becoming one. He had allowed that to happen once, when he had blown up the Chantry. He had allowed Justice—or Vengeance now—to take over, and followed its every plan, their thoughts and feelings intertwining. He had become someone he was not. Once jovial, without a care in the world, now a shadow of his former self, terrified of what he may do. He could not sleep at night for fear that the spirit would take over and do something else he could not take back.

“Hawke will be back soon,” he muttered soothingly to himself. “She’ll be back. She promised.”

**_One cannot keep promises if they are dead._ **

“SHUT UP!” Anders screamed, his voice bouncing off the walls. “She’s not dead. Hawke can’t die. She’s fine. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

**_Do you not remember those townsfolk we overheard the other day when we were there to get some supplies? They mentioned people falling into the Fade in Southern Thedas…the Inquisitor, a Grey Warden, and a Champion. People do not normally come back from the Fade now, do they?_ **

“N-No…s-stop it! Stop it!” Hot tears spilled over his cheeks. “Hawke is coming back! She promised me! She doesn’t lie, like I have. She’s a good person. She’ll come back to me.”

**_Say she did survive…why would she come back? There are so many people better than you that she could have. You have more important things to do than sit around waiting for a woman that will never come back to you. She lied to keep you from your goal, to free mages around the world, and make the Templars pay!_ **

Anders clenched his hands into fists as he rested his head against his knees, forcing slow and deep breaths from his lips. The worst part of it all was that he agreed with Vengeance’s words. Hawke could do better than him. He did feel a need to go out there and help his fellow mages that were in the midst of a mage-templar war. It was his fault all of this had happened, that Hawke might be dead out there, and he would never know because he was too afraid to leave the safety of the cave for anything but more food and water supplies in case she came back and he wasn’t there. He didn’t want her to worry about him any more than she already did.

**_All you do is make her worry. You are good for nothing but being a martyr, and Hawke could not even give you that! So, you have to leave this godforsaken cave and continue your mission to help the mages! Leave her be, wherever she is, dead or alive, and get on with your mission of justice!_ **

“They don’t want my help,” he mumbled. The mages had rejected him. When Hawke and the others had to leave Kirkwall to avoid an Exalted March being forced upon the city, they all went their separate ways for a time. Anders had hidden in amongst the mages that had broken away from the Circle of Magi, but they didn’t have pity for him for long. They blamed him for what happened. For forcing them to become apostates, and for starting a war that no one could win. _What have I done?_ He had turned the world upside down, the perfect opportunity whilst the world was in chaos for an evil being such as Corypheus to take over. _I’m a monster_.

Fear and anxiety drained from his body, and in its place a deep sadness took root. A dark cloud hung over his head, a weight on his chest so heavy it was difficult to breathe again. _I don’t deserve to live another day_. _All those people died because of me. Innocents that I believed needed to die to make a stand against the Templars. But I was just a murderer. I went too far. Hawke should have killed me that day. Why am I still here?_

His staff stood propped up against the wall in front of him beside a stack of food supplies that would last him a couple of weeks if he was careful. Breads, fruits, dried meats, and a couple of sweet treats that he had bought in the hope that Hawke would return to share them with him. On the end of his staff was a blade, the shiny metal glinting in the firelight. Sharp and deadly, ready to cut someone if they dared get too close. It called to him. An escape from this life, an end to his suffering. _Why do I deserve to live another day when all those people had their lives shortened because of me?_ _I just want it all to end already. I’m sick of the guilt that eats away at me, the anger in my chest, the disgust in my heart…but what would Hawke think?_ It would devastate her, he was sure of it. He was unsure why she loved him, but she did, and he knew that doing such a thing would hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

 _“Hold on for me,”_ she had told him. _“You know I’ll come back. Even if you feel Justice’s grip tighten, think of me, okay? Don’t let him win.”_

 _Don’t let him win_. Her words echoed in his mind, ringing louder than anything Vengeance could say. _Don’t let him win._

“I won’t,” he said aloud, as if she could hear him. “I won’t let him win, Hawke. I know you’ll come back. You promised, and you don’t break your promises.” He sighed, breath shaky again as emotion threatened to choke him. “P-Please…just hurry back. I don’t know how much longer I can take without your voice to sooth me, to calm me down. To remind me that I am me and Vengeance is a spirit. We are not one. This is _my_ body, and he’s just a voice in my head.”

**_A voice that can hear you, you know._ **

“I wish I could have gone with her.” She had said that Corypheus was behind the glowing green Breach in the sky and the rifts that demons poured out of. _I remember the way he reached right into my mind and tried to control me._ The memory sent a shiver down his spine.

**_And he probably would have been able to if not for me taking over._ **

“If I remember rightly, you couldn’t stop him either,” he told the spirit.

**_But he was only able to control you a little because of me. He could have done a lot worse if I had not stepped in._ **

Anders sighed, resting his back against the stone behind him, cool against his clammy skin. “They were right,” he thought, bitterly. “You never truly leave the Wardens. If I didn’t have the taint, I might have been able to go with her. To be by her side.”

He closed his eyes, and filled his mind with her to block out the spirit that fought against his will. Her warm embrace, the soft touch of her lips on his skin, the brightness of her smile. “Oh, Hawke… I miss you so much.” Comforted by the safety of happy thoughts, he allowed himself to drift off, his tired body grateful for even an hour or two of sleep.

A rustling noise snapped him out of his dose. He jerked upright, and launched himself to his feet, grabbing the staff across from him. Pointing the blade towards the cave’s entrance, he prepared himself for battle. _Did the Templars find me? Has a rift opened nearby and a demon found this cave?_ Either way, he was ready. His hands tingled with mana as he summoned it, ready to unleash it in an almighty wave that would stun his opponent before they could even think to attack—

“Anders, are you in there?”

His heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice.

“Anders?”

His staff fell down to his side as the person who had called out to him stepped into the cave, jet-black hair windswept and littered with sand. The red streak across her nose was bright against her pale skin, glowing pink from the heat, and her startling blue eyes reminded him of the sea he had not seen in months.

“H-Hawke?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Hawke**

Hawke breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Anders, but her heart dropped at his appearance. He was dishevelled, to say the least, his robes were barely scraps of cloth hanging over his skeletal body. His stubble had grown out into a full-blown, unkempt beard, and his hair was so long it fell past his shoulders. His eyes were encased by dark circles full of worry and doubt, and his face was gaunt and pale.

He looked over at her with wide eyes, frozen. “H-Hawke?” he said. “Is that you?”

She put aside the worries that spiralled within her in that moment — _Has he been eating? He looks so tired. His eyes are afraid. Did something happen whilst I was away?_ — and allowed the relief that he was alive and standing in front of her to wash over her.

Anders’ staff fell to the cave’s floor with a clatter. His vein-streaked eyes welled with tears, and he darted around the dying campfire towards her. She threw open her arms and he rushed into them, slamming into her chest, deep sobs wracking his body. “You’re alive! You’re alive!” he cried, nuzzling his head into her shoulder. His arms tightened around her like a vice, his grip unbreakable. “Thank Andraste!”

Hawke rubbed his back soothingly, and whispered calming words to him until he caught his breath, and the tears stopped flowing down his cheeks. “I missed you,” she said when he finally pulled back, allowing her to look at him.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Anders replied, beaming. “I’m so happy you came back.”

“I said I would, didn’t I?” she teased, wiping away his tears with her thumb. “Now, can I sit down? I’ve been hiking for miles to get to this place. I’d forgotten how far away it is from everything. I think I’ve been sunburned too.”

Anders lead her by the hand to the side of the cave, and the pair sat down together against the wall. He helped her remove her armour, placing them beside his food supplies, and curled up like a cat beside her, resting his head on her lap. She stroked his hair as she told him about her latest adventure. How she had met the Inquisitor at Skyhold and fought by her side in an attempt to stop an evil Tevinter Magister from destroying the Grey Wardens in Adamant Fortress. “I even fell into the Fade,” she recalled. “My _physical body_ entered the Fade! It was so weird, and much more frightening than when just your unconscious mind visits there. There were no tempting women with grapes and a soft lounge chair, or a chest full of gold that I could fill my pockets with. It was just…wet, dark, and spooky. We ended up facing a Nightmare demon that was as tall as a Chantry building, maybe bigger actually.”

Anders sniggered, his body relaxing. “You always find yourself in some trouble or another.” He now looked like a lazy cat, laying on his back with his belly showing, looking up at Hawke with large eyes.

“We were so close to escaping the Fade after learning the truth about what happened at the Conclave with the Divine, and that thing _had_ to be in the way, didn’t it?”

“How did you get past it?” Anders asked.

“We uh…” She cleared her throat awkwardly as guilt swelled in her chest. “We…Stroud…” She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes. “Stroud stayed behind so…so the Inquisitor and I could escape. He didn’t… He didn’t m-make it.” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, looking away so that Anders could not see the tears that made her eyes sting. “I actually have to head to Weisshaupt soon to tell the Wardens what happened,” she said quickly, plastering a fake smile on her face. “Looks like I still have my work cut out for me!”

Anders sat up and studied her face. Without saying a word, he slipped in behind her, pulled her in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. “It’s okay,” he said, “you can let it out.”

The walls she normally kept up to keep the emotions raging inside of her in check instantly crumbled, and she was the one to break down this time. Resting her read against the nape of his neck, tucked up tightly in his arms, she allowed the emotion to crash out of her like water breaking through a damn. She cried in his embrace, allowing him to sooth her with comforting whispers and soft touches along her arms and back.

When she had calmed down, Anders asked, “Is Corypheus dead?”

“No,” she replied, “but Varric and the Inquisition will soon see that corrected. I would have stayed a little longer to see it through, but I have to get to Weisshaupt soon to let them know what happened, since Clarel is no longer around and there are no other senior Wardens in the area to do it.”

Anders rested his foreheads against hers. “Does this mean you have to leave me again?”

“Not unless you rather enjoyed your time without me and can’t wait to see the back of me,” she joked, hastily wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. “Weisshaupt isn’t too far from here, and it’s in Northern Thedas. If you want to come with me, I would love that.”

Anders snorted. “Are you kidding? What sort of question is that?” He pulled her chin towards him with two fingers and kissed her. “I couldn’t stand being away from you. The spirit inside me…it’s difficult to ignore when it’s the only other voice you can hear.”

“What’s he saying now?” Hawke asked, curious.

“Nothing,” Anders replied. “I can’t hear him at all. You have that effect on him.”

“I silence people, do I? Am I that frightening?”

Anders smirked, a glint of the man he used to be shining through his dishevelled appearance. “Absolutely terrifying. You make my heart race a million miles an hour just by looking at me with that beautiful face of yours.”

She giggled, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly. “Are you _sure_ you want to come with me to Weisshaupt?” she said. “I only ask because it’s a place full of Wardens—their headquarters in fact. Didn’t you run away from the Order?”

Anders sighed dramatically. “There isn’t a man or woman in Thedas that doesn’t want me dead for some reason or another. It’s either because I’m a runaway Warden, a mage, or an abomination, among other things. I think I’d take my chances with the Grey Wardens over anyone else though. They’re _slightly_ more forgiving, I think. _Slightly_.”

Hawke fell back into his embrace and snuggled up against his chest. A crackle of magic and the soft and warm touch of his fingers running along her skin told her he was using his magic to heal her scrapes and bruises she had gained in recent months. Her body felt a little lighter, aches and pains dulled, and tiredness spread. Her eyes drooped.

“Shall we leave tomorrow then?” she asked through a yawn. “After your much-needed haircut and shave, though.”

“Oh, are you offering?” Anders cooed. “I’d let you shave any part of me.”

Hawke laughed. “You’re such a flirt, Anders.”

“And you love it.”

“I do.”

He planted a kiss on her forehead. “Rest up, love. You can do whatever you want to me tomorrow. Just close your eyes and sleep for now. I’ve got you.”

The next morning, Hawke slipped out of the cave and bought a shaving kit from a nearby town, along with a new set of robes that were somewhat similar to Anders’ old ones. They were black with black feathers along the shoulders, a high collar, and a tight-fitting coat. She used a special blade and cream to shave Anders’ beard, and then a knife to cut his hair back to its normal length, tied back into a ponytail, barely grazing his shoulders.

They packed up their belongings and ventured out into the desert sand, the warm sun beating down on their backs. Hawke had done all she could with the Inquisition, and although she was now given another task to complete, this time she had her lover with her. Anders trudged alongside her, but with a pep in his step. Whenever he looked over at her, he smiled, and she could not help but smile back.

 _He’ll be okay_ , she told herself. _After the stuff I have to do at Weisshaupt, I’ll find a way to help you, Anders. I won’t rest until I’ve separated Justice from you, and you live to tell the tale. I won’t let you go._


End file.
